


Five Stars

by kiboutozetsubou



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [12]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, ive never written a gen fic before so ofc i had to throw the tiniest bit of komahina in there lmaoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiboutozetsubou/pseuds/kiboutozetsubou
Summary: “Ah, Hinata-kun!” Komaeda looks up when he speaks and shoots him a bright smile. “Nanami-san was just showing me this game on her phone…what was the name again?”“Fire Emblem Heroes,” Nanami clarifies.--Written for the Tumblr one-word prompt "lucky."





	Five Stars

**Author's Note:**

> this is a vent fic about how im slowly using my soul and my wallet to fire emblem heroes

“What are you two doing?”

Hinata is a little surprised to see Nanami and Komaeda hanging out together when he walks into the hotel lobby, but the surprise isn’t an unpleasant one. They’re the two he is closest with on the island, so he’s glad to see them getting along.

Nanami is peering over Komaeda’s shoulder, the two both seated, as Komaeda holds a smartphone in front of him. Judging by the pink case and matching charm, it’s likely Nanami’s.

“Ah, Hinata-kun!” Komaeda looks up when he speaks and shoots him a bright smile. “Nanami-san was just showing me this game on her phone…what was the name again?”

“Fire Emblem Heroes,” Nanami clarifies, glancing up at Hinata as well. “I’m hoping I can convince Komaeda-kun to download it so I can have someone else to talk about it with.”

“What about me?” Hinata asks, sounding more offended than he really is. Because, again, he’s glad they’re interacting, for any reason at all.

Nanami hops up from her seat. “I was waiting for you to get here,” she says, and walks over, swiping Hinata’s phone out of his pocket.

“H-Hey…” He starts to protest, but she isn’t paying him any mind, opening up the app store.

“Komaeda-kun, you can roll for me,” she tells the other boy, her eyes still fixed on Hinata’s screen. “Hit the summon button on the banner I showed you. You can spend all twenty orbs for a full summon, I have enough saved up.”

“Okay, Nanami-san!” Komaeda nods determinedly. “I’m grateful that you trust someone like me enough to do this.” His gaze goes back to the phone screen again.

Nanami is now downloading the app onto Hinata’s phone. Even though he mentioned wanting to be included (jokingly, at least), Hinata is a little apprehensive about committing to a mobile game, especially if it involves gachas. That just seems like a whole new level of intense for him.

“Have you ever played any of the Fire Emblem games before?” Nanami asks him as she waits for the game to install.

Hinata tries to remember. He played a lot of games when he was younger, but not much recently. “I think so? That’s the one with the…like, funny battle style, right? It’s kind of like playing chess or something.”

“I guess so,” Nanami responds ambivalently. “Which ones did you play?”

“Er…” He’s pretty sure he played something on the GameBoy. Or was it the DS? “I don’t know, it was a while ago.”

Nanami looks thoughtful for a few moments. “I don’t know if you and Komaeda-kun would enjoy Heroes if you don’t know any of the characters, but it could still be fun… I think.”

Hinata is about to agree when a sudden despondent sigh from Komaeda catches their attention.

“What’s up, Komaeda?” he asks.

“I’m sorry, Nanami-san,” he laments, looking down at the phone in his hand. “I don’t think I did a very good job rolling for you. Every character I rolled only has five stars…”

Nanami’s eyes may as well have bugged out of her head. Hinata doesn’t think he’s ever seen her look so visibly surprised by anything.

“Five stars?” She rushes back over to her phone, taking it from Komaeda. “Komaeda-kun, that’s the rarest kind. You rolled five in a row?” She looks at the screen, stunned.

Komaeda’s pout disappears and his bright smile comes back full force. “Oh! I guess I got lucky.” He laughs and Hinata nearly wants to roll his eyes, because of course Komaeda would roll all five-stars, how could he even think something else would happen?

Nanami is glued to her phone now, tapping away at the screen. “They all have the best IVs, too…” she mutters to herself.

Hinata moves to sit down next to Komaeda. “Looks like she’s happy.”

Komaeda turns that cheerful smile on him. “I’m glad I could help! Being the cause of someone else’s happiness is unusual for someone like me.”

Hinata does roll his eyes at that one. “You make me–I-I mean… you make both of us happy all the time, idiot.” He glances away, feeling his ears burn from his near slip-up.

Suddenly Nanami’s head snaps up and she locks her gaze on Komaeda. The intensity there is almost frightening.

“Komaeda-kun,” she implores. “Please roll for me from now on.” She bows, presenting the phone back to him. Hinata snorts at the image she makes, like she’s worshiping Komaeda.

“Ah…” Komaeda holds up his hands, laughing nervously. “I’m sorry, Nanami-san, but I don’t know if that’s a good idea. If I keep rolling and getting five-stars, who knows what kind of bad luck that will accumulate.”

Nanami straightens up and puffs her cheeks out, but she doesn’t protest. Neither she nor Hinata really know enough about Komaeda’s luck cycle to dispute the claim, but they both know Komaeda enough to tell he isn’t going to budge on the subject.

“I’ve met the RNG god, but I can’t even use his talent,” Nanami concedes with a sigh. “Maybe this is what despair feels like…”

Komaeda shoots up. “Nanami-san, don’t say that!” he exclaims. “The feeling of rolling for a character that you want, believing that they will come despite not knowing what the result may be–that’s hope in its truest form!”

Hinata only sits back and laughs, because his friends are ridiculous.

**Author's Note:**

> it's been so long since i've written anything dangan ronpa related ;____; i think i may be getting back into the spirit of it? maybe?? 
> 
> at any rate, i'm trying to get back into writing in general. so hmu with more prompts at kamukoma.tumblr.com


End file.
